gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
OZ Prize
A group of OZ soldiers who are as powerful as Zechs Merquise or Treize Khushrenada. They are a faction within OZ who desire the G-UNIT mobile suits for their own purposes and engage in a war of attrition against MO-V, laying siege to the colony in order to seize the Gundams. Members The Stardust Knights Roche Nattono - Leader of the Stardust Knights. Roche is devoted to knightly honor and pride above all things. However, that pride got the best of him when he was humiliated in battle against Odin, and he became enraged at his supposed inferiority. After Valder Farkill assumed leadership of his team, Roche joined MO-V and learned to keep his emotions in check, fighting alongside the Bernett brothers in defense of the colony. Kratz Silvy - Member of the Stardust Knights. Kratz follows Roche but does not agree with his chivalrous ways. Thus, he welcomes the arrival of Farkill and happily joins his side so he can fight as effectively and brutally as he truly desires. His lust for power leads to his demise, however, as he pushes his mobile suit and mind past their limits. Broom Brooks - Member of the Stardust Knights. Although his size and custom mobile suit speak volumes about his brute force approach to combat, Broom is totally loyal to Roche's knightly ways and operates with restraint when called for. His refusal to accept Farkill's tactics upon his takeover of OZ Prize results in his destruction. Other Members Valder Farkill - Nicknamed the "Dark General of Destruction". In the rebellion against the UESA, he was on the same team as Zechs Merquise (the elite OZ "Specials"), but Farkill recorded more kills than everybody else combined. Farkill's abilities are nearly unmatched in combat. His motives are to gain power within OZ and is willing to kill subordinates to achieve his goals. He is driven by the mad desire to defeat Treize Khushrenada - a dream that he never got to realize. Luna Armonia - Pilot and younger of the Armonia sisters. Luna's beauty and charm cover her dark past, filled with ruthless combat and painful memories. She grew up as a guerilla fighter along with her sister Soris, and both managed to survive several difficult years before becoming a mobile suit pilot. She and Soris were recruited by Farkill and served him until their units were destroyed by Grand Chariot's main cannon. She managed to survive, however, and was present at the Bernett-Farrell wedding. Soris Armonia - Pilot and older of the Armonia sisters. Soris lacks Luna's grace but is a superb pilot, unwavering in the face of the enemy and unafraid to sacrifice her life for what she believes. She helped her sister Luna survive a harsh guerilla war before becoming a mobile suit pilot. She and Luna served Farkill until their units were destroyed by Grand Chariot's main cannon. She managed to survive, however, and was present at the Bernett-Farrell wedding. Aretha Walker - Officer aboard Grand Chariot. She secretly harbors feelings for Roche Nattono and happily obeys any orders he gives. During Operation Pandora, she defects to MO-V to be at Roche's side. Dr. Berg - Creator of MO-V's mobile suits, he defects to OZ Prize and continues to play both sides against the other by continually upgrading their Gundams. His goal is to develop the perfect weapon and will happily make whatever sacrifices necessary without any question of morality. His failsafe, the "Auto-Destruct Program Berg-01" program that he activates with his dying breath, further proves his shallow nature. Gallery Roche1.jpg|Roche Nattono Kratz.jpg|Kratz Silvy Broom.jpg|Broom Brooks ValderTN.jpg|Valder Farkill Luna_TN.jpg|Luna Armonia SorisTN.jpg|Soris Armonia ArethaTN.jpg|Aretha Walker DrBerg.jpg|Dr. Berg Category:After Colony factions